Un pequeño regalo
by cullen n masen
Summary: Winry les da una visita sorpresa a Al y a Ed por el día de San Valentín. "-¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con el Coronel!" "-¿Un festival?-" "-¡Ella no me gusta!- " "-. Tengo una idea Al, pero necesito de tu ayuda…" En algún punto de Full Metal Alchemist y/o Brotherhood


**¡Hola! Bueno... esta es mi primera historia de FMA, ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir una, pero no se me ocurría nada, ¡hasta hoy!**

**La línea temporal es durante FMA el primero o Brotherhood, antes de que conoscan a los homúnculos y cominece la ación.**

**Ya no los entretengo y los dejo con la historia, espero y les guste!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Se escuchaba mucho ruido afuera.

Se oían los pasos, no sólo los de Al, sino también los de otra persona, pero no me preocupé, tal vez era el bastardo de Mustang, y no quería andar lidiando con él hoy, no tenía ánimos. Lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo… y comer.

Si, lo único que logro sacarme de la cama fue el hambre que tenía.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación sólo con los calzoncillos puestos. Cerré detrás de mí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el pequeño refrigerador que habían acondicionado en nuestros cuartos (cortesía de Mustang), ignorando a las dos personas que se encontraban en la pequeña sala.

_Ese bastardo de Mustang… ¿es que no me puede dejar descansar ni un día? _

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Mustang?- le pregunté mientras abría el refrigerador y le daba una rápida revisada a lo que había dentro. Juego de naranja. Lo tomé y empecé a beber, aún no me volteaba para mirar al Coronel y él aún no me daba ninguna respuesta- ¿Y bien?- volví a preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Entonces sentí como algo golpeaba mi cabeza, algo duro y frio, como el metal, como… la llave inglesa de Winry.

Entonces me volteé y la vi.

-¿¡Por qué me golpeas?!- le grité furioso, algo común entre nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con el Coronel?!- me grito igualmente furiosa, mientras me daba una mirada de desaprobación con sus ojos azules.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que pegarme con esa maldita llave inglesa?!

-¡Cállate enano!

_¿Enano? ¿A quién le dice enano?_

-¡¿A quién le dices que es tan enano que ni con una lupa lo pueden ver?!

-¡Yo no dije eso, sólo dije que eras un e-na-no!

-Nos da mucho gusto verte Winry, ¿verdad hermano?- intervino Al.

-Claro- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Por lo menos es lindo que **tú**- remarcó la palabra- si estés alegre de verme, Al. No cómo otros…- se hizo la ofendida.

-Sabes que mi hermano también te extrañaba- le dijo Al-, sólo que le es difícil demostrar sus sentimientos…

-¡Al!- lo regañe, mientras sentí que mi cara se ponía más caliente de lo normal- De todos modos- cambié de tema-, ¿a qué has venido?

-¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?- me preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón.

No dije nada.

-¿Y tú Al?- preguntó esperanzada.

Al tampoco contesto.

Suspiró de frustración.

-No los puedo culpar- comenzó-, con todas las luchas que han tenido y la búsqueda de la piedra filosofar… creo que es fácil olvidar un día como este. De todos modos esa no es la única causa por la que vengo, también vengo a revisar tu automail, Ed.

-Y, ¿qué día es hoy, Winry?- le preguntó Al.

-Es 14 de febrero- dijo mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

_Debería de ser muy suave acariciarlas…._

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que se fueran esos pensamientos, no podía pensar en Winry de esa manera, ella es como una hermana para mí, crecimos juntos, y… ¡es como de la familia!

Aunque ahora ya había crecido y era muy bonita, más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, con esa hermosa cabellera rubia, esos ojos…

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, no era tiempo para _esos_ pensamientos, primero tenía que recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse, también estaba el tema de los homúnculos, Scar…

-¿Hermano? ¿Nos estás escuchando?- me sacó de mis pensamientos Alphonse.

-Eee…. sí, todo está bien, ¿qué estábamos diciendo?

-Que les he traído unos regalos…- me contestó Winry, quien estaba buscando algo en una mochila que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y cuántos días te quedarás?- le pregunté.

-Sólo hoy- me contestó.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, hasta que recordé que de seguro me debí de haber escuchado como un desesperado por saber que hoy se iría- No es que me importe en realidad, bueno, si me importa, pero…

-Winry estaba diciendo que tiene mucho trabajo en el taller, y que no quiere parecer una irresponsable dando entregas retardadas- me explicó Alphonse-, por cierto Winry, ¿a qué hora sale tu tren?

-A las 10 de la noche- contestó mientras sacaba unas cajas de su mochila.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos Al y yo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces nos volteó a ver con confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay algo malo…?

-¿¡Qué no sabes lo peligrosas que son las calles de Central en la noche?!- la regañé.

-¿Por qué no consideras quedarte hasta mañana y tomar el tren de la tarde?- propuso Al.

-Ya he comprado el boleto- nos informó-, y para tu información Edward, si se lo peligrosas que son las calles de Central en la noche, pero se me cuidar- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Es que acaso eres…?- empecé a decirle, pero Alphonse me interrumpió poniendo una de sus brazos de metal sobre mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no dejamos a un lado las peleas?- me dijo tranquilamente- Winry ha viajado desde muy lejos sólo para estar un día con nosotros, así que vamos a hacer que se la pase bien, ¿de acuerdo hermano?- preguntó, aunque más bien sonó como una orden.

_Y yo soy el hermano mayor_ pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué regalos nos vas a dar?-cambié de tema.

-Empezaré contigo Al- le dijo Winry mientras se paraba y caminaba al lado de él-, la última vez que te nos vimos, vi que el cuaderno donde escribes lo que quieres comer cuando recuperes tu cuerpo, se estaba por terminar, así que te compré está nueva- le extendió una caja que era azul con un moño negro, la cual él agarró y la abrió, dentro de ella había un cuaderno de cuero negro con su nombre grabado, y al lado había un pluma igualmente grabada con su nombre-. Quería que el regalo fuera más especila, así que le agregue los grabados, espero que te guste Al- y lo abrazó.

Al le correspondió el abrazo, y antes de que se soltaron Winry le dio un pequeño beso en su hombro de metal.

Esa era otra de las cosas que me gustaba de Winry. Ella nunca nos juzgó a mí ni a Alphonse por lo que hicimos, y a Al nunca lo había menospreciado por no tener un cuerpo, al contrario, nos apoyaba en nuestro camino, arreglaba mi automail, trataba a Al como un hermano, y siempre nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa, siempre…

-Este es tuyo- dijo Winry mientras me extendía una caja igual que la de Al, sólo que la mía era roja. La abrí y me encontré con un libro totalmente nuevo y enorme, miré con sorpresa a Winry-. Vamos, ábrelo, es tuyo- me animó- abrí el libro y en la primera página estaba escrito con la caligrafía de Winry: "Recopilación de los tres libros favoritos de alquimia de Edward Elric".

-Winry…- murmuré

-No sé si sigan siendo los mismos libros, pero cuando éramos niños me dijiste que éstos eran tus libros favoritos- señaló el libro-, espero que te haya gustado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh… gracias- simplemente dije. El regalo era simplemente fantástico, y me quede sin palabras.

-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por llevar tres libros, ahora sólo cargarás uno- me dijo Alphonse.

-Y ve la introducción- me animó Winry nuevamente.

-¡Sí, vela!- dijo entusiasmado Al.

Así lo hice y cuando llegué a la portada decía "Introducción por Alphonse Elric"

-¿Cómo…?- empecé.

-¿No es genial, hermano? Winry me pidió ayuda para hacer una introducción para este libro, y lo he hecho, espero y te guste.

-Claro que me gustará- le aseguré- Gracias por el regalo, Winry.

-Eh…- dijo mientras sacaba algo de detrás de su espalda y se sentaba a mi lado-, ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado, Alphonse?

Terminamos sentados uno a cada lado de Winry, ella estaba en medio, entonces puso sobre sus piernas… ¡un álbum!

-Creí que esto sería un buen regalo para los dos- decía mientras abría el albúm-, es como un recordatorio, para que sepan que siempre los estaremos esperando.

La primera foto que aparecía era de nosotros tres junto con Den, sentados bajo un árbol mientras dormíamos, la siguiente era una foto donde los tres nos encontrábamos riendo mientras nos abrazamos…

Pasó tal vez una hora viendo fotos y haciendo comentarios sobre las fotos.

-Y eso es todo- dijo Winry mientras cerraba el álbum.

-Pero aún sobran muchas páginas- dijo Alphonse.

-Ese espacio es para las próximas fotos.

-¿Próximas fotos?- repetí.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuando acaben su viaje tomaremos demasiadas fotos que nos hará falta otro álbum!

* * *

-¿Segura de qué quieres que nosotros pidamos tu desayuno?- le preguntó Alphonse a Winry.

Hace poco Winry había terminado de revisar mi automail y había dicho que quería tomar una rápida ducha porque se sentía toda sudada.

-Sí, quiero pasar al baño por un momento, pero en unos cinco minutos los alcanzo.

-Muy bien- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta-, sabes que si te tardas en bajar me comeré tu comida- bromeé.

-No lo dudo- me contesto-, con lo mucho que comes... Aun así no me tardaré.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y Al y yo bajamos al restaurante del hotel.

Y cuando llegamos, todo era de color rosa, habían colgado pequeños listones en el techo de color, rosa, rojo y blanco; y cada mesa tenía como centro un adorno de rosas rojas.

-Parece que somos los únicos que olvidan el 14 de febrero- comentó Alphonse mientras se sentaba en una mesa para cuatro.

-Sólo es un día comercial- dije con indiferencia-, lo único que quieren es vender.

-Hermano…- me regaño Al.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté- Es la verdad.

Llegó el mesero que nos tomó la orden. Pedí un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y un jugo de naranja, y para Winry, Al pidió lo mismo que yo, sólo que en vez de jugo de naranja pidió un vaso de leche.

_¿Cómo a alguien normal le puede gustar esa sustancia blanca y maloliente?_

-¿Qué podemos hacer por Winry…?- pensó en voz alta Alphonse.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté.

-Sólo digo que Winry ya viajó hasta Central para pasar un día con nosotros, a cambio deberíamos de llevarla a algún lugar o darle algo. Intercambio equivalente. Ella vino aquí, así que debemos de entregar algo del mismo valor.

-Tienes razón Al… deberíamos de hacer algo por ella- Alphonse me dirigió una mirada larga, y aunque no pudiera ver sus facciones, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que eso significaba que si tuviera su cuerpo me daría una mirada que querría decir "es muy obvio que te gusta", así que antes de que pudiera decir algo agregué-. Por lo del intercambio equivalente lo digo.

Entonces llegó el mesero y colocó un plato en mi lugar y otro al lado del lugar de Al, después colocó nuestras bebidas.

-Deberíamos de hacer algo que nunca olvide- comentó Alphonse.

-Disculpe que los moleste, pero no pude evitar escuchar que quieren hacer algo lindo por alguien- nos comentó el mesero-, y creo que se refieren a su amiga, la chica linda de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

_¿Winry? ¿Linda? Ella era todo menos linda, mucho menos con las llaves inglesas que tanto le encanta aventarme. Aunque… últimamente se ha puesto mucho más guapa de lo que ya es…_

-Está en lo cierto señor- me sacó de mis pensamientos Alphonse-, lo que pasa es que ha venido de tan lejos para estar con nosotros que queremos que hoy sea inolvidable.

-Pues tengo la solución a sus problemas.- nos dijo mientras sacaba una hoja que se encontraba dentro de su saco y nos lo entendió.

-Se va a realizar un festival del Día del Amor y la Amistad en el parque de Central, la entrada es libre, y según dice aquí- señaló el papel-, va a haber juegos mecánicos, de destreza, puestos de comida, y muchas atracciones.

-Un festival….- murmuré

Sonaba bien, llevaba tiempo desde que no acudíamos a una, desde que emprendimos nuestro viaje no habíamos ido a ningún festival.

-¿Qué dices Al?- le pregunté una vez que el mesero se hubo ido- ¿Te gustaría ir a un festival?

-Desde hace mucho que no vamos… Creo que me gustaría ir.

-A mí también…

* * *

-¿Un festival?- nos preguntó Winry.

Después de comer habíamos salido del hotel para dar un pequeño paseo, y también para que Winry conociera un poco más Central. Y recientemente Alphonse le había dicho la idea del festival, a lo que al parecer, a ella le dio mucha ilusión.

-Desde hace mucho que no vamos a uno- comentó Winry-, suena bien, me gustaría ir- nos dirigió una sonrisa, y después suspiró-. Que mal que no traje la cámara fotográfica…

-No te preocupes- le dije-, cuando Al y yo recuperemos nuestros cuerpos, podremos tomarnos las fotos que tú quieras.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Lo prometo

Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

* * *

-Por favor…- nos volvió a pedir Winry por quinta vez.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y a las seis habíamos llegado al festival. Y ya nos habíamos subido a todos los juegos mecánicos que había y habíamos jugado Al y yo algunos juegos de destreza, en los cuales ganábamos y nos daban un peluche como recompensa, los cuales se los regalamos a Winry, por lo cual ahora ella tenía 10 peluches.

Pero aún nos faltaba hacer una cosa que ni Al ni yo queríamos hacer, pero Winry sí.

Y es que habían montado un puesto que era un taller para hacer tu propio peluche de oso personalizado.

Al y yo no queríamos entrar por la simple razón de que no sabíamos coser y Winry sí. No me malentiendan, no es por ser machista, pero es que temíamos que nuestros peluches no parecieran lo que eran, debíamos de admitirlo Al y yo: apestábamos a la hora de coser.

-Les prometo que los ayudaré y les enseñaré, es el único puesto que nos falta, por favor…

Al me dirigió otra larga mirada y yo se la correspondí.

-Sólo será poco tiempo…- empezó

-Y después se acabará- concluí.

-Aceptamos- dijimos los dos.

Winry dio un salto de felicidad y agarro nuestras manos y nos metió al puesto, dónde una señora de unos 35 años nos dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al taller de peluches, antes de empezar a hacer su peluche tengo que decirles lo que significa regalar un osito de peluche- nos dijo, inmediatamente llamó mi atención _¿Regalar un oso de peluche tiene un significado?_ -. Cuando tú haces un oso de peluche y después se lo regalas a una persona debes de pensar bien a quién se lo vas a dar, pues cuando regalas uno significa que esa persona a la que se la diste es a la persona a la que le tienes un cariño especial y que te gustaría que fuera algo más que un amigo, y si esa persona te da uno de regalo también, significa que tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Una vez dicho esto, pueden pasar y hacer su propio oso de peluche.

El puesto tenía números (1, 2, 3…), nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el número 1, dónde te daban el material para empezar a hacer tu oso.

-¿A quién le regalarán su oso?- nos preguntó Winry.

-Todavía no hacemos nada y ya estas preguntando, loca de la mecánica- le respondí.

-Cállate loco de la alquimia- me respondió.

-¿Por qué no empezamos a armar nuestro osito?- nos preguntó Al, tratando de que no nos peleáramos.

-Muy bien, pero no pienso ayudarle a ese- me señalo, y después se fue.

_Esa mujer está loca._

-Deberías de disculparte hermano- me dijo Alphonse.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- me crucé de brazos.

-Ella te estaba preguntando de buena manera, ¡y tú la insultantes!

-Pero…- traté de justificarme.

-¡Al!- lo llamó Winry.

-Voy con ella hermano, pero piénsalo, ella te gusta, pero no lo estás demostrando.

Y se fue

-¡Ella no me gusta!- le contesté mientras mi cara se ponía roja, negando lo que dije.

* * *

Después de algunos pinchones en mi mano y unos rasguños en mi automail, pude terminar de hacer el oso de peluche.

Volteé mi cabeza y vi que Al y Winry ya habían terminado también, todos le habíamos puesto un moño alrededor de su cuello, pero de diferentes colores: el mío de color rojo, el de Winry de color azul y el de Al de color verde. Acerqué a ellos y les dije:

-¿Listos para irse?

-Claro- respondió Win.

Ella podía haber estado enojada conmigo, pero siempre me personaba, aunque no le pidiera disculpas, pero eso no pasaría hoy…

-Vámonos- nos dijo Alphonse.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue silencioso y melancólico. Al y yo nos sentíamos un poco tristes porque sabíamos que en unos cuantos minutos Win se iría, pero ella también se notaba triste, y es que ninguno de los tres sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver…

-Sólo pasaré por mi mochila y regreso- nos dijo cuando estuvimos enfrente del hotel, y después desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y cómo se lo darás?

-¿Dar qué a quién Al?- no entendí lo que me estaba preguntando.

-El osito de peluche- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mucho-.

Sentí como mi cara se estaba poniendo más caliente de lo normal.

-Claro que no… yo no… cómo se te ocurre Al…- y me empecé a reír nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo hermano- me calmó-, no es como que le vaya a decir a ella que te gusta… sólo estaba preguntando cómo es que le ibas a dar el osito de peluche que hiciste.

_Menos mal que no le va a decir a ella, sería tan incómodo, ¿y si no me corresponde? ¿y si me sigue viendo como su amigo de la infancia? ¿y si…?_

-¡Hermano!- me gritó Alphonse

-Ah… si…- dije mientras pensaba en cómo darle el oso de peluche-. Tengo una idea Al, pero necesito de tu ayuda…

* * *

**Winry POV**

Había quedado perfecto, sólo esperaba que no lo viera, bueno, obviamente si lo deje ahí es porque quería que lo viera, pero… Bueno, basta de esos pensamientos, lo importante es que tú no estarás aquí cuando lo vea no pasaras vergüenza.

Cerré detrás de mí la puerta y baje rápidamente las escaleras, para después salir del hotel.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- les dije una vez que salí.

Parecía que estaban discutiendo, pero cuando me escucharon se separaron y Alphonse me preguntó:

-¿No pesa mucho tu mochila?

-La verdad no, simplemente traigo mis herramientas.

-Déjame cargarla, ¿sí?

-Pero…- no me dio tiempo de decirle nada cuando ya había tomado mi mochila y la había dejado en el suelo, después me hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Qué te parecería tener en vez de 10 muñecos de peluche, tener sólo uno enorme?

Tenía razón Al, esto de estar cargando 10 peluches era muy pesado, baje la mirada y los vi… sí, creo que era mejor ideo tener uno enorme que 10.

-¿Y cómo le harás?- le pregunté.

-Con alquimia- me contestó mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y empezaba a dibujar un círculo de transmutación.

Vi cómo terminaba de hacerlo y después me pidió que dejara mis peluches en el medio, después puso sus manos sobre el círculo y una luz resplandeciente me cegó por unos momentos, cuando los abrí, estaba el peluche de gatito más lindo que jamás hubiera visto.

-¡Es muy lindo Al!- exclamé mientras recogía el peluche del suelo- ¡Gracias!- dije para después darle un abrazo, el cual me lo correspondió.

-¿Nos vamos?- nos preguntó Ed.

_No había notado a Ed, debí de haber estado muy impresionada con lo que hizo Al…_

-Si- le contesté-, no quiero perder el tren.

Caminé al lado de él y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo que había hecho…

El camino a la estación estuvo lleno de bromas y recuerdos de la infancia.

Estaba feliz de haber venido, y es que lo extrañaba demasiado, no me arrepentía de haber viajado de tan lejos, había valido la pena, valió la pena haberlos visto.

Una vez que llegamos a la estación vimos que el tren ya había llegado.

-Gracias por todo chicos, hoy fue un día inolvidable. Los quiero mucho- me despedí rápidamente, pues el tren estaba a punto de irse.

-No fue nada Win- me contestó Ed-, me alegra que te la hayas pasa do bien, esperamos verte pronto- me extendió mi mochila.

_¿En qué momento traía mi mochila?_

La tomé, dejando de lado mis pensamientos.

-Que tengas un buen viaje- me deseó por último Al.

Empecé a correr hacia el tren, le entregué mi boleto al encargado, subí y acomodé a mi mochila y peluche en un asiento, después abrí la ventana y les grité:

-¡Cuídense! ¡No se metan en tantos problemas! ¡Los quiero! ¡Cuida tu automail Ed!

Vi como Ed me regaló una sonrisa y Al sacudió su mano a modo de despedida.

Antes de que pudieran responderme algo el tren se puso en marcha. Entonces aproveche para acomodar mejor mis cosas y verificar si traía todo, así que agarre la mochila y empecé a sacar todas las cosas.

_Lave inglesa: lista; cepillo: listo; perfume: listo; pelu…_

Detuve mi lista mental al sentir una textura suave en mi mochila, entonces saqué lo que sentí. Y entonces lo vi.

Era un osito de peluche.

Traía un ojo más abajo que el otro, y las costuras estaban mal hechas, pero creo que justamente eso lo hacía ver más tierno, ¡ah! Y alrededor de su cuello traía un moño rojo.

¡Era el osito que había hecho Edward!

Abracé al osito y lo puse cerca de mi corazón.

Era bueno saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no iba a presionar a Ed, sabía que si no me lo había dado de frente era porque le daba pena, pero había otra razón, tal vez más importante que la primera, y era que yo sabía que primero tenían que recuperar él y Al sus cuerpos, y tal vez después se darían un tiempo para disfrutar la vida.

Y yo lo esperaría, los esperaría, a los dos. Porque siempre los he estado esperando, y más a _él._

-No te preocupes Ed- murmuré-, yo te esperaré.

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Seguro que no se dio cuenta?- le pregunte otra vez a Al.

Nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras, camino a nuestra habitación.

-Ya te dije que sí hermano, Winry estaba muy impresionada can la transmutación, no te preocupes, ¿seguro que metiste el peluche dentro de su mochila mientras no veía?

-Si Al, si lo metí y no se dio cuenta- le respondí.

Entonces entramos a nuestro cuarto, pasamos caminando frente a la pequeña sala y nos metimos a otro cuarto donde se encontraban dos camas.

Pero encima de la mía había un bulto.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar Al.

Yo no le hice caso y en cambio, me encamine hacia mi cama y tome el pequeño bultito entre mis manos, era un oso de peluche.

Un oso con un moño azul.

Y a su lado había una nota que decía:

De: Winry

Para: Edward

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Sonreí.

Se sentía muy bien saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-¿Qué es lo que había en tu cama hermano?- preguntó a mis espaldas Al.

-Sólo…. un pequeño regalo- le contesté simplemente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? ¿Bueno?**

**Ya saben que cualquier critica (siempre y cuando sea constructiva) son aceptadas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
